A Time to Let Go
by Ceresava
Summary: Fluffy romance written late at night. Probably not my best peice... but I like it for now. Will probably hate it in the morning XD


A Time to Let Go

Etcetera slide through the gap in the chain link fence that separated the junkyard from the outside world, making a beeline for her den as a clap of thunder rang out. This was to be the most violent storm of the season, and as she ran, she didn't doubt the forecast. The thunder seemed to shake the earth itself. A second clap of thunder shook the ground so violently that something fell. There was at first only a slight creaking sound, but soon enough an entire pile of junk toppled over. Etcetera swallowed hard as she realized that it was the pile where she kept the shipping crate that she made her home in. Picking her way over the newly formed obstacle, she held back tears as she found her home in ruin. She didn't have very long to be sentimental, though, as the heavens began to pour buckets of rain down onto her. She shook her head, biting back tears and swallowing the fire that engulfed her mouth. She needed a place to stay- she'd freeze to death out here. Her problem was quickly solved, however.

"Etcetera!" She wheeled around at the familiar voice. There stood the brothers Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, waving frantically at her. Normally, she would have ignored them as they enjoyed making fun of her and her friends, but in this moment she decided it best to set childish matters aside and accept the shelter that was being offered to her.

Once inside Jenny's den, safe from the storm outside, warm, and dry, she was pleasantly surprised. Her only living family, her two brothers, were there waiting for her. She'd assumed them to be in her den, hiding away from the storm.

"Mungojerrie, Plato!" She flung herself at her respective brothers in turn, finally restful of mind- as restful of mind as she got, anyway. They too were happy to see their little sister, after all, she'd been caught in the storm of the year. Together and safe, the siblings went to their respective guest rooms (Jennyanydots had many- she did love company.) to sleep the remainder of the storm off.

Etcetera slept well for a few hours and then awoke in a panic- she wasn't quite sure why. When she'd calmed herself, she began hearing things. They were voices, talking to her…

"How odd." She murmured aloud, standing up and pressing her ear to the wall. The voice happened to be nothing mysterious at all- confusing and upsetting, possibly, but not mysterious. It was Jenny's kittens- the brothers.

"You should tell her… This is like, your perfect chance. We're boxed up in a den for ever-lasting-cat knows how long…" One insisted. Etcetera's curiosity peaked, seeing as there were only two "Hers" and one of them was their mother.

" I know, but seriously, I just.. can't. What'd I say?" The other said. Etcetera's nose wrinkled as she pressed her ear closer to the wall, almost holding her breath.

"I dunno, why don't you tell me?" The first voice asked, as if prompting.

"Uh… Okay." There was a long, tense pause. "Etcetera—" Her heart skipped a beat. That was her name. "Lately I've been thinking about you a lot and how you're really pretty and energetic and smart-"

"Don't lie to her!" The first voice interrupted. She growled, now desperately wanting to know which was which so she could kill the first one. Deciding to take action, she moved slowly out of her room and down the lopsided hallway to the door to the brothers' room. She continued listening on their conversation there.

"So, you just keep practicing what you're going to say while I actually get some… sleep…" His speech was interrupted by a yawn, and a soft thumping sound that signaled one of them had fallen asleep. The second, she assume, began to talk about her again, to himself. She listened for awhile, closing her eyes and leaning on the wall. Finally she mustered her courage and pushed the cloth that separated the sleeping den from the makeshift hallway aside.

"And when you smile- Uh, hi." Etcetera held back her laughter as she stepped into the smaller den, looking around quickly before settling down in an unoccupied corner.

"Sorry…" She began, feeling a slight blush rise to her cheeks. This was going to be so awkward. "I sort of overheard your conversation." She sighed as he blushed vividly, feeling sorry for him. "I, ah…"

"Don't say anything. I was being stupid." Tumblebrutus said quickly, kneading his pillow with a sort of concentrated intensity.

"No… you weren't. I could tell you really meant what you said." She smiled. "It's sweet. But…" He'd been smiling, but his face quickly turned to a frown.

"Just don't say anything. Just go, pretend it never happened." He insisted, almost beating his pillow as he spoke.

"But, I can't. I just… you're really nice and all, but…" She said, her face caught between a frown and a smile.

"Seriously, I don't want to hear it." He said, turning away from her.

"But you should. See, I really, really do like you." She said flatly, tilting her head to one side.

"But you like someone else, right? Pouncival-" She made a face, but of course he didn't see it. "- or Mistoffelees. He's perfect." He said, tossing his pillow to one side. Etcetera noted that it now had puncture tears all over one side.

"Mistoffelees is with Electra." She scoffed, almost laughed- it was common knowledge.

"I didn't know that…" Tumblebrutus muttered under his breath, focusing on the iron coil left over from the stove in which he made his home.

"No, it's not that. It's… don't laugh." She suddenly demanded. He turned around, starring her in the eye.

"Never." He assured her, waiting for her to finish.

"It's Tugger." She said flatly, crossing her arms. He was silent for a second- it was a sort of struggling silence, but he was silent. Then he broke out laughing, causing Etcetera to frown.

"You said you wouldn't-" She said, obviously highly pained.

"Sorry, sorry… it's just… that's all? That's all that makes you… not like me?" He asked, finishing awkwardly.

"Wait a second, I never said I don't- but yes! I really, really like Tugger." She said, sticking her chin up the air in a stubborn fashion. "It's not much different than you and Cassandra." He stopped sniggering instantly.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that." He almost hissed, his fur bristling.

"I haven't." Etcetera said as defiantly as possibly. He began to snicker again. "But I might!"

"Fine, fine… you're just so cute." He said in a whispered mumble. She could barely make out the words, but what she did hear made her face flush.

"Well, anyway. Tugger won't date queens with toms." She finished smoothly and shockingly seriously. There was a silence.

"You seriously believe that's true? Besides, do you want to date him?" Wrong question. She squealed loudly in a giddy fashion, batting at her ears. "No, seriously. Name one queen he's been with for more than a week at a time." He pointed out. She put her brain to work and came up with an answer.

"Bombalurina." She said brightly, then her smile dimmed.

"Exactly. She's the only queen he cares about." He said, shaking his head.

"Not even her, really." Etcetera said, obviously highly depressed. "That's so depressing." Tumblebrutus nodded.

"But, since you obviously care about him, we can just be friends."

"Just friends." Etcetera agreed, nodding absently, but obviously lost in thought. "Wait, no!" Tumblebrutus looked up. "I don't want to be just friends." He smiled slightly as she spoke. "I really do like you. More than the Tugger." She decided, wincing slightly as though she'd said cursed words. "In fact, I'll never speak to him again."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Okay, fine. But I won't talk to him until the next ball." She compromised, admitting defeat quickly.

"Which is in four days." He reminded her.

"Right… about that, I don't have anyone to go with." She said, smiling as she locked eyes with Tumblebrutus.

"Neither do I. Would you… go with me?" He asked, feeling his ears grow warm as he blushed.

"I'd love to." She said as she stretched out and then stood, exiting his den and trotting back to her own.

ooo

A/N – End chapter one I might write another, but it'd be about Cettie's relationship with her brothers… hmmm… not much else to say here… Ceresava out!


End file.
